


Arendellian Fleur-de-lis and the CSI

by Celestlavie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe-1940s, Anna and Elsa are Not Related (Disney), F/F, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlavie/pseuds/Celestlavie
Summary: Honeymaren Nattura was your typical mid 20’s woman, who was bored as hell of the good ol’ Manhattan life and decides to move in to a notorious place; Northuldra City. She wasn't wishing that things here will go all too well, but she absolutely didn't wish that some things would go absolutely wrong like facing the hell of a mafia and being framed up for murder.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Welcome to Northuldra City

_September 9, 1945_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just arrived at Northuldra city. The bus station looks pretty rundown and dingy, well almost everything around here looks pretty much out of maintenance, but I figured that this place would give me the environment that I had been hoping for. Things at Manhattan don’t seem to thrill me enough, so might as well move in to a somehow broken down place. Call me crazy or nuts, but I really don’t like settling for anything they’d call normal. I’m not wishing that something would go wrong, but I’m hoping that things here won’t go all too well._

Honeymaren Nattura was your typical mid 20’s woman who was bored as hell of the good ol’ Manhattan luxury. She had a stable amount of income and a decent living, but having still having the spirit of youth; she thought that she needed some danger in her life. Hearing a few rumours about Northuldra city being notorious when it came to the old, classic, Sherlock Holmes murder crime scenes and many more of the gang, syndicate, and mafia wars, she thought that the city was perfect for a fresh start. With a career and apartment that she ditched, more than enough amount of money and her carefree soul, here she was, walking on the dirty sidewalk of the city.

A few drunkards and damsels spared her a glance, but it was nothing to be feared of. The people so far weren’t that welcoming to her but not too hostile that she’d feel any signs of fear creep in to her any minute. The brunette decided to stand next to the payphone booth, eyes scanning from left to right searching for either a cheap motel to stay in for a couple of days until she finds a more decent place to settle in, or to have a few pints at a nearby tavern and talk to the locals. She sighed at her predicament, failing to notice a blond man walking up to her.

“You’re a new face, if I’m not mistaken. Haven’t seen you around here at all.” A gruff voice brought the latter out of her reverie. Cautiously turning her head, her eyes were met with a gentleman, who she assumed to be not taller than 6 feet, carrying a satchel. “The name’s Kristoff.” He removed his homburg hat and extending his hand in which the brunette did not hesitate to shake.

“I’m Honeymaren.”

“Interesting name; I’m assuming you came from somewhere south?”

“Nope. I am actually from Manhattan.”

“What’s a New York city girl like you doing around the streets of this sleazy city?”

“Been looking for something new, I guess. Manhattan is a very urban place but the lifestyle bores you out.”

“Not to burst your bubble or anything, but Northuldra is anything but the most top-notch place to find a new beginning or find something worth your while. I’d say that life here’s faster to end than to even begin with!”

“Well, that sounds pretty much more interesting than a daily 9 to 5 workaday shift.” Honeymaren awkwardly chuckled and scratched her head. “By the way, you would happen to know any place that’s not too pricey to stay in for a couple of days? Just until I can find a more decent place to live in.”

“Why don’t you stay at my place? My sister would be elated to see a new face. Besides, it’s pretty unsafe to stay around these parts of the city. Motels or hostels are not as secured as they may sound like actually.”

“Are you sure that you’re not just out to get my head on a platter or my body on a man?”

“Hey! My sister and I have been raised in a good household so don’t even think about that possibility.”

“Everything here sounds shady so sorry about my trust issues.”

“We mean no harm I promise you.”

“I’ll take your word for that. Why do all the people around here look edgy or something? Do I look like a terrorist or something?” She remarked as most of the passerby bore a sceptical look at her.

“A lot of things happen here; especially it’s just been two weeks ever since the mayor’s demise. “

“About the mayor’s demise--”

“We’ll talk about it once we get home. It’s not safe to talk about these things in public. You’ll never know who could be listening.”

“You Northuldrans sound creepy.”

“Most are worse than creepy.” He said as he turned around and headed towards an alleyway.

The journey to Kristoff’s estate was a 20 minute walk from the downtown area. Honeymaren’s legs were killing her, but that’s the price of the thrill she had asked for and she wouldn’t have it any other way. After a couple of turns, they have arrived at a run-off-the-mill two-storey abode. The neighbourhood was too quiet for her liking, but she didn’t mind. As she stepped in into the living room, she was impressed on the snazzy look of the interior so much for the exterior. She was about to sit down on one of the lounge chairs when a high pitched voice boomed across the room, making her abruptly stand straight.

“Kristoff I can’t believe you brought a guest! “The source of the shrill was coming from a strawberry blonde woman who seemed to be around her early 20’s.

“Slow down, feisty pants!” Kristoff laughed as he ruffled the latter’s hair. “Honeymaren, this is Anna.” He gestured to his sister how overeagerly waved. “Anna, this is Honeymaren. She came all the way from Manhattan so take it easy on her.”

“Hey Honeymaren! I couldn’t believe my ears when Kristoff told me about having a new face in town as a guest, not to mention that you came all the way from New York, but here you are!”

“I’m thrilled to know that I’m actually more than welcome to stay in your household. Though it makes me wonder that the folks downtown really seem to look scared or threatened when it comes to newcomers. Hasn’t anyone been visiting here for the past months or years?”

“About that…” Anna averted her gaze and nervously scratched her head. “You see, what you have probably heard about this city is just a part of what’s really going on in here. Northuldra has a thing for unanticipated murders and unfortunately until now, the court hasn’t dealt with the actual suspect.”

“You mean there’s a serial killer running wild around here?”

“We don’t even know. That’s why no one has been coming to this city for almost 7 years and the locals do feel that whatever the reason newcomers are here is just for monkey business.”

“That sounds a lot like prejudice. What about the mayor’s demise? Kristoff mentioned it to me earlier.”

“He was killed a few weeks after he was caught doing illegal business with the red dragon.”

“The Red dragon?”

“One of the syndicates who run the city. Not the biggest, but the most famous.”

“You mean there are plenty of them that you guys don’t even know?”

“I’d say yes. You wouldn’t know who’s working for whom.”

“That explains why everything here seems shady. Do the cops even do something about it?”

“Unfortunately, the justice system here is a front. I’m sure you’ve heard about mafias or syndicates. They’re the ones who really run the place. You’re lucky it was Kristoff who got you and not just one of the hoodlums roaming around here. Fresh faces are as pricey as virgins at a brothel if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I catch your drift. Are all the people here part of a conspiracy gang or a bloodthirsty mob?”

“You wouldn’t know. Most jobs here are actually just fronts. You wouldn’t know who the good guy is or who’s not.”

“What about you both? Are your jobs also fronts?”

“Absolutely not. Kristoff’s a mailman and I’m a waitress. Those are the kind of jobs that anybody wouldn’t want to meddle with.”

“How do you even manage to remain in one piece without being threatened or harmed by the syndicates?”

“We don’t do anything shady; we play safe, and really stay out of trouble. That’s the only thing you can do around here if you want to survive.”

“That’s… something. Not that I’m xenophobic or anything but will I still be in one piece after a week?”

“Of course! Just stick with us and you’ll be fine.”

“Um, Anna?” Kristoff tapped her shoulder. “Your shift’s in an hour. Will Honeymaren be tagging along or we’ll both stay here?”

“She’ll be joining us! By the way, I work at a tavern not too far from here and Kristoff’s gonna be with you don’t worry.”

“That sounds fun.”

“It is. As long as you don’t get into trouble it’ll be fun.”

“You’re a new face. Can’t say I’m not thrilled with serving new guests. The name’s Olaf, by the way.” The jolly bartender said as he handed two pints of cold beer to Kristoff and her.

“Hey Olaf! My name’s Lauren.”

“Seems where you came from is not that far from here.”

“Yeah, you got it.” The brunette smiled and shot Kristoff a knowing look. Ever since Anna told her about how things went here, she decided to not give out anything personal including her real name.

“Lauren? Really? What happened to Maren?” Kristoff whispered when Olaf was out of earshot.

“I’m not giving out my real name to anyone expect you and Anna. I even think that the bartender is part of a syndicate.”

“You sound awfully paranoid, although you may be right or wrong.” Kristoff shrugged and drank.

Honeymaren scanned her surroundings. The people here looked so unkempt and mundane but she know that neither one of these get ups can be trusted. She had noticed a small platform with a single microphone, immediately assuming that there will be someone singing for the night’s show.

“Will there be someone singing tonight?”

“Oh, yeah. Today’s a Friday. Most of the men here only visit the tavern to check out on tonight’s singer.”

“She’s that beautiful?”

“I’d say yes, not to mention her voice is lovely as well.”

“Have you ever had a conversation with her?”

“Unfortunately no, but Anna did.”

“And what was she like?”

“Anna didn’t explain that part much, but I’m guessing that she was thrilled.”

“She’s that isolated to the public, huh?”

“You only see her here, actually.”

“She never goes out?”

“Nobody knows. Besides the owner, I think Anna was the only who got to talk to her for a couple of minutes.”

“That’s strange.”

All of her thoughts stopped when a platinum blonde woman stepped up the small stage and coyly smiled once she was standing in front of the microphone.

“Is everybody doing alright?” She asked, earning a lot of cheers and answers of yes coming from the audience.

Honeymaren was star struck. Out of words, out of thought, nothing. The way the singer’s eyes looked made her jaw dropped and slowly, the former’s gaze landed on her, leaving her frozen in her seat.

“Well, would you look at that? Seems like we have a new face around! Well then, I hope that my singing will get entertain you throughout the night.” She winked, making the brunette blush furiously. The sounds of smooth jazz begin to resound all over the place and she swore that all she could see and hear as of the moment was the blonde’s voice and intense gaze that was directed towards her as if the song was meant to be just for her. She swore that the woman would be the death of her.

_“When I close my eyes, words don’t come easy.” She hears it come out of the owner’s rosy, crimson lips. From there on, all she could ever think of was those icy blue eyes, her perfect smile, and the sway of her tantalizing hips as she sang all throughout the young night._


	2. Elise

“Who on bloody hell was that?” Honeymaren asked the next day as they were eating some of the take outs that Anna brought from her shift the previous night.

“The one who sang last night? That’s Elise. She’s actually close to the owner so mostly the reason she’s singing every Friday night is purely for leisure. Don’t tell me you have a crush on her?” Anna smirked and laughed.

“N-no I don’t, and I-I don’t swing that way either!”

“You’re terrible at lying Maren; your wardrobe, preferences, and your looks scream that you swing the other way. Don’t worry about it because Northuldra is very accepting when it comes to that. Anyways, I can’t blame you for crushing on the blondie. Elise is literally a bombshell.” The former remarked, making the brunette flustered.

“I-Is her name really Elise?”

“I don’t even know. Probably whatever reason she had for that name is the same reason why you’re now called Lauren.”

“Like you said, people here couldn’t be trusted.”

“Same goes for her. By the way, she ‘ll be singing again next Friday and I tell you that the moment you’ll be sitting down you’ll be surprised she’s already all over you.”

“That’s ridiculous. You’re just playing with me.”

“Oh I don’t know. Elise really does get the things she wants.” Anna winked.

“How would you know? Did she ever seduce someone before? What makes you think that she’d even like me?”

“With the way she’s been eyeing you during her performance, there’s no way no one would even give it the benefit of the doubt. I may have been waiting tables all night, but there’s no way I wouldn’t have noticed that. So far, she hadn’t had her eyes on anyone, but she did mention that she likes getting things that she wants. Not to mention that she also swings your way.”

“Oh my God.”

“Things are getting interesting.” Kristoff smirked despite the glares that Honeymaren had been giving him.

“Kristoff whatever you’re thinking, that’s not it.”

“You’re definitely coming with me next friday!” Anna exclaims and pulls the brunette into a crushing hug.

“Are you guys even listening? I don’t have a crush on whoever that woman is.”

“But isn’t sad that a passionate young damsel dedicated a song to a woman who couldn’t care any less?”

“I-it’s not like that.”

“You’re coming with me. That’s final.” At that moment Honeymaren knew that she had lost it to the two siblings who wore shit eating grins.

_September 20, 1945_

_Dear Diary,_

_Could you believe that those two dimwits had just set me up on a date with Elise? ~~I’m not against the idea.~~ Wait a minute; I’m totally against the idea! I’ve only been here for a week and then they set me up with someone I don’t even know? ~~Well, that’s the point of dating actually; getting to know someone you’re interested in.~~ No! That’s not what I mean! Geez, what the hell am I even writing at this point?_

_Honeymaren sighed and closed her diary. She had hoped that due to Anna’s busy schedule she’d forget about that set up she planned, but the moment she thought about that was the moment the latter had barged into her room, showed her the dress that she had bought for her date with the blonde, and dragged her all the way to where she is right now. It was way too early to be here because damn who on earth would show up to a tavern at 4 in the afternoon? Even though almost everyone there knew her now because of Anna, she can’t help but feel embarrassed by the way the other waitresses would try to sneak a glance at her and blush whenever she looks their way. At this moment she really wishes that Kristoff was with her to talk her out of her nervousness._

“Seems like the ladies here like you already. Should I feel threatened?” She froze when she heard a familiar voice that belonged to a certain platinum blonde woman as she sat next to her on the counter.

“N-no, y-you shouldn’t.” She nervously shook her head

“You’re cute when you get all flustered.”

“I-I’m not cute.” Now she felt like a total idiot.

“You definitely are, cutie.” She flirtatiously winked, making the brunette furiously blush. “What’s your name?”

“L-lauren.”

“Seems like you’re not telling me everything, sweetheart, but anyway, I like a woman who’s full of surprises.”

“How about you? What’s yours?”

“It’s Elise, but I could tell you more if you’d also tell me.”

“I-I think that we should save it for another time.”

“So there’s another time then?” Elise smirked.

“I-I mean i-if we ever talk again. Umm…I-it’s n-not like I’m f-forcing you t-to—“

“Of course, there will be. I myself seem to desire more of your company.”

“I-I’m glad the feeling is mutual then.”

“What brings you to Northuldra, darling? Your face screams city girl so what brings you all the way here?”

“How did you know? Most people think I’m from somewhere south.”

“That conclusion was probably drawn after hearing your name, or am I mistaken?”

“You’re right, actually.”

“Although the name Lauren doesn’t really come from the south so I’m assuming it’s your real name that creates that kind of conclusion in other folks’ heads.”

“W-what?”

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. Truth be told, a lot of people actually go around carrying a name that isn’t theirs.

“R-really?”

“Yes, but next time, don’t tell anyone about what impressions you actually receive. It’s not safe spreading that kind of information.”

“Why so?”

“What you said about that south thing was one of the things that affirmed my deduction about you not actually giving out your real name to me.”

“Th-that’s very keen of you.”

“You really learn a thing or two in every decade that you have survived in here.”

“You promise not to tell anyone about this?”

“I promise. So back to my question, what brings you all the way here?”

“I…I wanted to find something new and worth my while, I guess?”

“There are a lot of new things around, why here?”

“I guess I… needed a new pace of living. I mean, sure, the city gives you a stable lifestyle, but I think I didn’t want any of that stability.”

“You needed some thrill?”

“More than that actually.” Honeymaren awkwardly chuckled and scratched her head. “I guess I wanted a new beginning.”

“A risk-taker. You sound very promising, I must say.” The blond gave a sly smile as she took a sip of her latte. “I am very pleased to be acquainted with you before I start my little show later. I barely have enough time to find someone whom my taste would define as interesting.”

“You think I’m interesting?”

“Matched with unparalleled wits. I hardly find anyone as savvy as you, even in simple conversations such as this.”

“I am thrilled to hear that from you.”

“I’m only stating a fact, sugar.”

They sat for a couple of hours, talking about Manhattan and anything under the sun as the tavern began to be flooded with a lot of its usual Friday night regulars. Elise was a woman of few words, but her company was anything but boring for the brunette. She had her few habits; like how she tended to play with her braid everytime she complimented Honeymaren or how she would tuck her loose strands behind her ear whenever she was embarrassed. She found it adorable how the latter’s eyes would light up in fascination when she would talk about Manhattan’s advancement in machinery and could not resist falling to the woman’s charm. How she wished the moment wouldn’t end but unfortunately it was the blonde’s time to hit the stage.

“As much as I am delighted of our conversation, I’m afraid that it would have to come to end for now.”

“It is truly unfortunate.”

“Would it be fine if we could continue this over a cup of coffee next Saturday? I am pretty busy until tomorrow but I’ll free my schedule next weekend for you.”

“Absolutely! Thank you for the invitation.” She said enthusiastically.

“I’m glad the enthusiasm is mutual.” Elise chuckled. “Is 4 o’clock alright?”

“Perfect.”

“Excellent. Well then, I hope you’ll enjoy a few tunes that I’ve dedicated to you.”

“I certainly will, Miss Elise.” She casted the blonde a wink as the latter sultrily walked towards the small platform.

“You move fast.” Kristoff said as he was catching up on the latest newspaper.

“It’s just an invitation for coffee and a continuation of our conversation last night. Nothing special about it.”

“Did you just say that you scored a date with Elise?!” Anna exclaimed as she went down the stairs and hurriedly walked towards the dining table.

“Anna it’s not a date.”

“Oh hell I heard everything and damn you do work fast.”

“First of all, she was the one who proposed that idea on which I had to accept; second, it’s just a cup of coffee and nothing else. Third—“

“Wow, that’s a lot of points.” Kristoff shook his head in amusement.

“Both of you aren’t going to listen to me are you?”

“Nope!” They simultaneously replied, leaving the brunette to groan in frustration.

“Face it, Maren. Elise likes you and it seems that she won’t be backing down anytime soon.”

“That’s merely an assumption! We just met each other a week ago.”

“Haven’t heard of love at first sight?”

“I thought only Anna believes in that.”

“Hey! That was only one time!” She raised her hands in protest.

“Still counts.”

“Listen up.” Kristoff stands up and places the both of his hands on the latter’s shoulders. “It doesn’t take a month or two to arrive at a conclusion that you both like each other based on the looks you both have been giving each other.”

“You’re ridiculous! What looks?”

“You’re starstruck and she’s infatuated.”

“W-what?!”

“Game’s over! Maren has a crush on Elise!” Anna shouts.

“You guys are incorrigible.” The brunette sighs as she listens to the siblings’ fantasies of her and the blond.

Maren thought about the conversation that she had shared with the blonde woman while brushing her wavy hair. Is everybody here as keen as or she’s actually something else? How could she deduce something out of a little slip that she had let out? She thought that maybe she should ask Anna more about the singer because what if she was already digging her own grave out of her ardent attraction and curiosity to unravel the mystery that was in the form of a bombshell named Elise? Before realizing it, her feet had already dragged her to the kitchen, where Anna was making sandwiches for the three of them.

“Um, Anna? Can I talk to you about something?

“Sure, anything.” She replied as she turned around to face the brunette.

“What do you know about Elise?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I-I don’t know. I just have a feeling that she’s not just a mere Friday night tavern singer.”

“Do you remember what I told you? About how jobs here are actually just fronts and that you wouldn’t know who the good guy actually is or who the hell isn’t?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Those words also apply to her.”

“What the hell?!”

“Hey it’s a possibility!”

“What if she’s actually out there just waiting to cut my head off? Am I making her job easier by just being the idiot that I am?”

“Hm, I doubt that she’ll want anything to do with your head.”

“Why?”

“Why would she want to have a head for no goddamn reason? You’re not into anything illegal right?”

“Of course not! What if collecting heads was actually her sick past time?!”

“Now that’s absolutely crazy. Elise doesn’t seem to be like that so don’t ever worry. Why would the syndicate want to do anything with someone who doesn’t even deal with that kind of world? That is if she’s a part of it.”

“Y-you mean she’s part of a syndicate?!” Her eyes enlarged in shock of what she had just heard.

“Maren calm down. We’re just listing down possibilities. I’m not saying she is one of them, but I’m also not saying that she isn’t. I don’t know much about her, except for a few things like where she lives and her surname.”

“What about them?”

“She lives near the dock and her surname is Frost.”

“Elise Frost?”

“Just don’t tell her that I told you that.”

“Why?”

“I was the only one who knows about that. She had sworn me to secrecy but I don’t see the need to hide it from you.”

“Understood. Do you think I’m going to be in danger anytime soon?”

“I think no. I don’t know much about Elise, but I have a feeling that she isn’t a bad person.”

“I pray that your judgement is correct.”

“Hopefully.”


	3. Fleur-de-lis and CSI affairs

_October 1, 1945_

_Dear Diary_

_The date for the coffee meet-up has arrived. I can’t say that I’m not excited because on the contrary, I can hardly wait for 4 o’clock to arrive, but at the same time I am a bit nervous. Elise seems to be kind and charming, but what if it’s actually just a front? What if she’s just waiting for me to take the bait? What if everything here was just a set up? Sometimes I wish that I could just settle with a plain, Manhattan romance and not chase after this goddamn dangerous, straightaway love pursuit. Wait, who am I kidding? This was the kind of lifestyle I wanted and wished, so there’s no turning back. I guess it’s just my paranoia trying to get the best of me. I have to trust this; trust Anna; trust her._

The brunette closed her notebook and placed it inside her small, makeshift cabinet. It was only her trust issues that were bothering her as of the moment, she thought about it. If Elise wanted to harm her or have her killed, then she would’ve spiked her drink last week while she was at the restroom or come up with whatever ways she could ever think of to kill her, not that she even wished for it. It’s just a coffee meet-up and a get-to-know-each-other-more session so why should she think about poisoning and such violence? She laughs at her overreaction and walks out her room.

“I’ll be back for supper!” She hollered at the siblings as she opened the front door.

“You can come back the next day if you want!” Kristoff laughed as the latter threw a nearby cushion towards his head.

“Don’t mind him. Have fun Maren, but not too much fun.” Anna smiled and winked

“I swear that both of you will get it.” She shouted and went out.

“Am I late or you just came here early?” Honeymaren greeted the blonde as she took a seat at the counter.

“I usually prefer to come earlier than the arranged time so you’re not late, don’t worry.”

“Early bird huh? If only people were like that then there won’t be a crisis of delay or rather known as lateness.”

“You seem to carry quite the grudge on that.”

“Oh I really do. It messes up my schedule.”

“Then I shall take note of that.”

“No need to feel pressured about being early. You can show up late and I won’t mind.”

“You’re spoiling me too much, aren’t you?” The blonde winked.

“I-it’s not like that.”

“I’m just kidding. So, what was your job when you were still in Manhattan?

“Oh I was a forensic scientist and a crime scene investigator.”

“So you are a scientist? You sure are full of surprises I must say.”

“By the way, please don’t take me as one of those nerdy stay-in lab people. Just like my job, I search for thrill and mystery.”

“Interesting.” Elise casted an intense gaze towards the latter’s eyes. “So you’ve had your fair share of corpses and the smell of death?”

“During my internship yes, but not that much now. Office paperwork and lab work bores me and I can’t count on how many times I have pleaded the department to transfer me back to the field.”

“Why wouldn’t they allow you?”

“I wasn’t much of a teamplayer back there. Sure you already got the gist of what exactly the case is but the only conclusion that mattered was the one the head inspector would come up with and I have broken that protocol a lot of times. No matter how accurate your deduction is, protocol defiance is a serious offence. That was the reason they transferred me to the office and the lab in order to maintain the peace and order.”

“But did they ever come up with accurate conclusions?”

“Accurate findings were on a 5 out of 10 basis when it came to them. The more complex the cases were, the more they would assume that the cause of death was suicide just to have a reasonable conclusion.”

“That sounds terrible. So everything concerning the findings was fabricated?”

“Not everything. As long as plausible and unquestionable answers could be provided on the frontpage of the newspaper, it didn’t matter how accurate all of it would be.”

“I’m assuming that that’s the reason why you resigned and left Manhattan?”

“Partly. The main reason was that life really got mundane and that wasn’t the reason why I wanted to become a CSI in the first place. I hope I didn’t bore you with all my talking and such.” 

“Not at all. On the contrary, you never fail to pique my interest, Lauren.”

“Um…thanks?” She awkwardly scratched the back of her head. “How about you? Tell me more about yourself.”

“Hm, I think we can continue this conversation at my place. Not that I’m hiding anything, but unfortunately there are a lot of eavesdroppers just lurking around wanting to know about me and address just take me to bed.” The blonde whispered, looking around for any bystanders who could possibly overhear her.

“I’m not surprised about that. Are you sure there aren’t any guns or death machines that are waiting behind your door?

“Of course not! I mean well, Lauren. I’d never dare lay a finger on you. You’re too precious for a scratch to even land in your face.”

“You sure are a flatterer. Are you like this with every new person you meet?”

“Nope. Just you, lucky girl. Shall we go now?” She said as she stood.

“Lead the way, blondie.”

Strange. Awfully strange. That’s what Honeymaren thought as she and Elise walked side by side towards a narrow alley. This wasn’t the way to the dock. She was just here for only 3 weeks but she sure knew where the way to the dock and back to downtown was. What was happening? Who was actually lying? Anna or Elise? Anna could lie to her about this, but what if Elise actually didn’t tell her the truth and made the former believe that she really lived near the dock? Or what if Anna knew about it but just decided to lie to her? Endless questions flooded her mind and she was soon drowning in fear. What if Elise was planning to kill her? She wanted to make a run for it, but as she looked back, she had realized that the narrow alley was just a pathway to many more alleys that could really bring confusion to whoever would dare to go through there. After a few moments, they had arrived at a small doorstep and Elise ushered her to enter first. As soon as she had stepped in to the living room the blonde immediately shut and locked the door. The brunette sat on a lounge chair and looked at Elise, meeting her eyes that looked awfully calm and dead serious. There was an eerie long silence before the blonde spoke up.

“Do you know that we have been followed?”

“F-followed?” Maren stuttered, looking more than baffled.

“Remember what I told you a while ago about others wanting to know my identity and address? I had it coming.”

“B-but why would we be followed? You aren’t a wanted persona here, are you?”

“I will explain all of your questions one by one in due time and don’t worry, I’m anything but wanted, but first I want you to answer all my questions with full honesty. Keep in mind that I will know if you’re lying to me or not. Are we clear?”

“C-crystal.”

“Good. How did you know Kristoff and Anna Bjorgman? Spare me no details.”

“You know them?”

“Of course sugar. Anna works as a waitress and Kristoff is a mailman. So how did you know them?”

“Kristoff and I met at a payphone booth and after knowing my story, he decided to take me in. That’s how I also knew Anna. That’s pretty much all of it.”

“Are you sure you’re telling me everything there is to know, Lauren? Or rather known as Honeymaren Nattura?”

“Wh-what?” She quaked with fear.

“Now don’t be scared. I’m not going to kill you. If you’re wondering how I knew about your real name, I snooped into your satchel while you were at the restroom and saw a couple of things that had your name. You did a good job on choosing to hide your real name.”

“You-you aren’t mad?”

“Why would I be? And make me the last person who would come to know about this whole hoax. Your real name is as important as your life now.”

“I don’t understand. Why would my real name get me killed?”

“Your identity. You’re a CSI agent and that’s a registered fact. Certain people can get their hands into some important records and what if their eyes have landed on the list of agents and got a glimpse of your name in there? Things won’t be easy on your part.”

“Th-that makes sense, but what is your real name? Do you need to hide from someone too?”

“So you have figured it out? I’m impressed. You see, I go by Elise Frost, like what Anna told you, but truth be told, I am Elsa Arendelle.”

“Arendelle? I-it sound familiar.”

“I’m surprised that that name has even reached the streets of New York. Perchance you’ve heard of the Arendellian fleur-de-lis?”

“Of course! I even thought that the biggest and most dangerous syndicate was just a make believe story!”

“Well, that’s what everybody except the Northuldrans think. I tell you, they’re pretty much real. Now you’re wondering what it even has to do with me. Well, call me the Doña of it.”

“Wh-what?! You’re its boss?! That means y-you’re out to kill me!” She hurriedly stood up and walked away from the blonde but her back bumped against the cold wall, making her realize that she was at the corner of the room and seeing that Elsa was approaching her, she couldn’t run and there wasn’t any object in sight for her to hold. She didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Calm down Maren please.” Elsa placed her hands on the latter’s cheeks. “I’m not going to harm or kill you and I never will. Please believe me.”

“H-how will I know? Y-you know that CSIs and the syndicate don’t work together! Why should I even believe you?”

“Wait a minute; you don’t know the truth about the Arendellian fleur-de-lis, do you?”

“Wh-what truth? That you are a bloodthirsty mob?”

“For heaven’s sake! Maren what you believe in isn’t true!”

“What do you mean?”

“Please sit down and let me explain.” She held Maren’s hands and led her back to the lounge chairs and sat. “I will never let any harm come to you and I promise that. Please trust me.”

“I’ll try.”

“Please do. Now back to where we left off, the Arendellian fleur-de-lis is not a syndicate. It is a vigilante mafia that assassinates those who go against the protocols of the government. In case there are any breaches, corruption, or anything that aren’t in order, we take care of it when the actual police force doesn’t.”

“Then why did that mafia become a make believe story when in fact it’s more than real?”

“We don’t need any more attention and I prefer that the true identity of this mafia becomes a secret. Everyone that we assassinate bears the same reaction that you had earlier which makes this make believe story a true nightmare that’s re-enacted before their own eyes and before they breathe their last breath.”

“That sounds nightmarish. Why did the Northuldrans believe and they didn’t?”

“Because the mafia was formed in here. My family reigned over it for decades and of course everybody’s dead except me.”

“That’s sad.”

“It was out of old age anyway. Do you believe me now?”

“I do. I’m sorry I reacted that way.”

“I understand it, don’t worry.”

“Um, are you the one who really does the job?”

“On some cases, but mostly no. I leave it to the hit men. I’ll name you one. Anna Bjorgman.”

“Anna?!”

“She’s my best hit woman and at the same time my consigliere. When I found out that Kristoff was the one who took you in, I was more than relieved.”

“Wait, Kristoff is also part of this?”

“Of course.”

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in.”

“Take your time, I’m just here.”

“How did you know about what Anna said to me by the way?”

“I know how Anna is. So I told her that I was Elise Frost and that I lived near the dock. That girl would tell you everything and I didn’t want that, not until I knew what you are and what your line of occupation was. Besides, everyone shouldn’t know that I’m Elsa Arendelle. Judging by how you looked earlier, you seemed hella confused.”

“And she told me I was the only one who knew about that.”

“Good. She knows I hate middle aged men chasing after my heels only wanting to bed me. Besides, I swing the opposite way.”

“O-oh. So the Friday night singing was a façade?”

“Partly. I’ve got nothing to do here so better do something to kill my boredom.”

“You’re an amazing performer, you know? I knew you were more than just that.”

“Thanks. I don’t do song dedications so consider yourself special.

“Oh, I do.”

“I’m sure you also swing my way.” Elsa playfully winked, making Maren blush furiously. “What do you say? Should we give this a shot?”

“But we don’t know much about each other.”

“That’s what dating is for, honey. It’s ok if you don’t want it.”

“I want this. I want us.” She smiled and held the blonde’s hands.

“I’m glad the feeling is mutual, my girlfriend. As much as I want to take you out on a date, unfortunately both of us hardly have any time for some old-fashioned dinner date now.”

“And why is that?”

“Because my darling Honeymaren…” She paused midway, standing up to take an envelope from a nearby table and handed it to the latter. “Here begins our first case.”

“Elsa I’m a CSI agent. I can’t be seen working alongside the ones the police force is trying to imprison in the first place.”

“An ex-CSI agent now, which means that only your expertise counts, not your license anymore.”

“Why do you need me to help you solve this case? Don’t you have any associates and such?”

“Read the headline and I’m sure you’ll get it.” Honeymaren nodded and pulled out the newspaper from the envelope. Giant bold words greeted her and shocked was what she could call the understatement of the year.

**“NEW YORK CHIEF OF POLICE FOUND DEAD AT HIS OWN ROOM.”**


End file.
